Blog użytkownika:As1288/Opowiadanie jakiego nie było.
Na początek parę informacji *'Teraźniejszość' *'Jedna perspektywa' *'Bohaterowie mają 8 lat' MYŚLĘ ŻE TO TYLE, ZAPRASZAM DO CZY'T'ANIA <3 'Prolog' Cześć! Mam na imię Czkawka, imię dziwne ale jak mawia mój tata dla mojego miasta normalne. Mam 8 lat i jestem mały, mam ciemne, brązowe włosy i bliznę na brodzie. Mieszkam w wielkim mieście Berk, mój ojciec jest prezydentem, a mama nie żyje... Tata mi powiedział że umarła jak miałem 1-2 lata. No dobra, nie wracajmy do przeszłości.... 'Rozdział I Po co?' Nareszcie wakacje! jest dokładnie 03.07. Dopiero wstałem jest godzina 11:15. Jakbym mugł tak wstawać codziennie nawet w roku szkolnym...-myślę sobie ale z zamyśleń wyrywa mnie odgłos przychodzącej wiadomości. Sięgam po swojego iPhona6 i sprawdzam kto tak wcześnie czegoś odemnie chce. Wchodzę na FB, a tam rozmowa na forum z moimi przyjaciółmi. Sączysmark-dość umięśniony jak na nasz wiek, uwielbia dresy bujki no i swojego ,,kota'' jeżeli tak to można nazwać- jest czarno-czerwono-bordowy i dość nerwowy, nazywa się Hakokieł ze względu na to że ma jednego zęba wystającego przypominającego hak. Śledzik-klasowy ,,kujon'' ale ja tam go lubię, puszysty blondyn, ma swoją Sztukamięs (nie lubię tego słowa urzywać, zwłaszcza przy nim) spasionego chomiko-mutanta jest brązowo-berzowy i jest wielki ma 10cm długości i 5 wysokości. No i nakoniec najlepsze-rodzeństwo Szpadka i Mieczyk- też blondyni, szaleni, nieznający umiaru pewnie wiecie o co chodzi mają 2 (już normalnej wielkości) zielono-pomarańczowe jaszczurki Wyma i Jota. No i zapomniałbym ja mam psa wielkiego, czrnego jak noc dobermana. Wabi się Szczerbatek mam go od moich 5 urodzin, ma 4 lata, a wabi się tak bo nie ma jednego zęba. Chwilę'' popisałem z przyjaciółmi i postanowiłem zejść na obiad.'' '-Cześć tato.' '-Część, siadaj musimy pogadać-mówi.' '-Ok, a czy ja coś zrobiłem?' '-Nie, ale to ważne, więc tak, pojedziesz na wieś do mojego brata na parę dni, a dokładnie na 10 i bez dyskusji.' '-Po co? Dobrze mi w Berk, a tam nie ma WIFI i pewnie nawet zasięgu.-zawiedziony odpowiadam.' '-Jedziemy za 3 godziny, radzę ci sie pakować, poza tym ja i tak będę musiał wyjechać w delegację do Grecji, a ciebie nie mogę zabrać dlatego jedziesz do wujka Henrego.' Popatrzyłem tylko na niego i poszedłem na gurę się pakować. Zabieram kilka koszulek, parę par spodni i takie tam. Na koniec oczywiście rzeczy dla Szczerbatka. Popisałem ostatni raz z przyjaciółmi tylko nie było Sączysmarka. Słyszę że tata mnie woła. Poszedłem przed dom i spodkałem tam Sączsmrka z walizkami i ,,kotem'. Okazało się że jego rodzice też kazali mu gdzieś wyjechać przynajmniej nie będę sam na takim ,,zadupiu'. Jechaliśmy około 6-7 godzin, w końcu po tej bezsensownej podrórzy dotarliśmy do wsi Hogwan. Patrzyłem przez okno... I nic, dosłownie, wszyscy na koniach, żadnego auta (poza naszym). Nareszcie dojechaliśmy do największego gospodarstwa na całym tym odludziu. Wysiadłem z auta i zobaczyłem faceta postury jak mój ojciec, nawet byli podobni. Ubrany był w luźną koszulkę kremowo żółtą, stare jandowe spodnie i wysokie buty. Z domu zza starych ale zadbanych drzwi wyszła kobieta kobieta, też ruda jak wujek, ubrana w luźną pomarańczową sukienkę i fartuchu pobrudzonym mąką i jajkami (widać że coś piecze). '-Czkwka! W końcu cię widzę! Ale wyrosłeś.-mówi zadowolony wujek i ściska mnie, a ja oddaje uścisk.' '-To ja was zostawię to przyjaciel Czkawki, nie będzie robić problemów.-mówi tata i wstada do auta, macha nam i jedziem.' '-Dzień dobry!-mówi Sączysmark.' '-To twoja ciocia, możesz jej nie pamiętać jak byłeś tu ostatni raz ona była w szpitalu, ma na imię Dalia.' '-No chodź się przytul.-uśmiecha się rudowłosa.' Weszliśmy do domu, wujek pokazał nam nasz pokój, są w nim 2 łużka, wielka szafa i biurko, cały jest wybity dechami (jak całe gospodarstwo). Siedzieliśmy w pokoju i gadaliśmy, a nagle przyszedł wujek i zwołał nas nadół bo ciasto jest gotowe. Siedzieliśmy już przy stole. '-Czkawka, Sączysmark. Wybaczcie nam że przywitaliśmy was w tamtych ubraniach, to do pracy przy zwierzętach.-mówi wujek z ciocią.' '-Nie ma sprawy.-uśmiecham się do nich i sięgam po kawałek szarlotki.' W tym czasie przez drzwi wpadła jakaś dziewczyna, blondynka, uczesana w 2 warkocze spływające jej po ramionach i prostą grzywkę przez całe czoło, ubrana jest niebieską, gładnką bluzkę do połowy ud, jansy do kostek z dziurami na kolanach i stare, zabłocone lekko trampki. Spod grzywki wystają jej szaro niebieskie oczy. '-Gdzie ty znowu byłaś! Martwiliśmy się. Co masz w ręce?-pyta wściekły wujek.' '-Daleko. Nie interesuj się!-krzyczy i wbiega po schodach, słychać trzaśnięcie drzwiami.' Wujek z ciocią patrzą na siebie, a potem na nas. Rudowłosa popatrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem, usiadła naprzeciw mnie i Sączysmarka i zaczęła się rozmowa... Okazało się że ta dziewczyna nazywa się- Astreinna i jest moją kuzynką. W myślach miałem tylko jedno- ,, To coś jest w mojej rodzinie! Jestem ciekawy jaki będzie miała charakter w wieku 19 lat,, ''' '''Nastał wieczór. Nstępny dzień w gospodarstwie nastał. Razem z Sączysmarkiem udaliśmy się na dół na śniadanie. '-Dzień dobry! A wy jeszcze nie gotowi do pracy?-pyta z uśmiechem wujek.' '-A o jakiej pracy pan mówi?-Sączysmark payrzy ze zdziwieniem na wujka.' '-Jak to jakiej? To Stoik wam nic nie powiedział? Macie tutaj nam pomagać w opiece nad zwierzętami.-wtrąca się cioci i podaje na stół kanapki.' 'Rozdział II Czy ona jest normalna?' Jedliśmy i rozmawialiśmy z wujostwem gdy nagle na górze było słychać tupanie. Było wiadome że to Astreinna... Ciocia poszła do niej i dziwnym gestem dała wujkowi dać do zrozumienia że ma nam pokazać co mamy robić. Wyszliśmy z domu, ubraliśmy wysokie buty i zostaliśmy poprowadzeni do owiec. ' '-No to na pierwszy dzień cos prostego, macie tym wszystkim owcą wyczyścić wełne, macie tu specjalne szczotki i inne rzeczy, które mogą się przydać.-popatrzył na nas i podał nam worek z tymi badziewiami. Popatrzyłem na zegarek- 9:32. Zabraliśmy sie do pracy, bo jednak trochę tych owiec jest (było ich dokładnie 35). Szło nam dobrze ale na 1 owce potrzeba przynajmniej 40 minut z jednej strony ale jest nas dwuch więc ok. Rozmawialiśmy o rórznych rzeczach- raz bardziej normalnych, a raz przeciwnie. ' '-A tak zmienijąc temat, to ty masz naprawdę dziwną tą kuzynkę, bezobrazy, no ale sam wiesz jak się zachowuje...-popatrzył na mnie przyjaciel. '-Wiem, wiem...-dodaje z uśmiechem.' Sączysmark rozglądną sie do kokoła i chwycił w ręke parę zborza i przylożył je do głowy. Chyba wiecie co zaczął robić- udwać Astreinne. '-Jestem Astreinna. Jestem nie ogrnięta i nikt mnie nie lubi. Noszę dziecinne warkoczyki...-dłużej ne wytrzynmał i zaczeliśmy się śmiać aż do łez. Tylko był jeden mały problemik... Ona stała za nami! Patrzyła na nas swoimi szaro-niebieskimi oczami z dziwnym wyrazem tważy. ' To było straszne. Staliśmy bez ruchu na końcy stodoły, a ona w drzwiach. Oddzielały nas tylko owce. Sączysmark stał nawet trzymając to siano przy głowie udające włosy. Astreinna schyliła się do prawego kozaka, tak jakby chciała coś wyciągnąć, już wyjmowała dłoń z kozaka, a nagle pokazał się wujek i chwycił ją za ramię, zaszeptał coś do ucha. Ona popatrzyła na niego, a później na nas ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem. Wujek odszedł. Rozglądnęła się do okoła. '-Nigdy więcej tego nie róbcie!-trzy ostatnie słowa wykrzyknęła, a na koniec zaszeptała coś i wywaliło nas do tyłu na bele siana i słomy.' Drzwi do stodoły zamknęły się. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie. To dziwne ale boję się własnej kuzynki. '-C-c-co to miło być?-pyta się mnie kolega.' '-Nie wiem ale napewno nie zostaniemy więcej tutaj. Wychodzimy.-podaję mu rękę i pomagam wstać.' '-A co jak ona tam jest? Za drzwiami. Wogule to, czy ona wogule jest normalna?-pyta sie mnie, wstaje i idziemy w stronę wyjścia.' '-Nie. Nie jest, no ale tródno, oby pozostałe dni mineły nam w spokoju.' Jak powiedziałem, tak się stało. reszta dni była spokojna i normalna. No ona może miała jakieś humorki i takie tam ale dało się przeżyć... Nastał wieczor (około 18.30) przyjechał po nas tata. Na koniec porzegnaliśmy się z wujkami i z grzeczności też z tamtą (uznaliśmy że nie będzziemy wymawiać jej imienia, dla pewności że nic się nie stanie). W drodze powrotnej wszystko opisaliśmy tacie, naawet tą sytuację w stodole. Gdy trafiłem w koncu do domu, walnąłem sie na łużko i poszedłem spać. 'Rozdział III 11 lat później...' Obudziłem się rano i nawet nie mogłem się przeciągnąć i powdychać świerzego zapachu wakacji, bo mój kochany tata odrzu zaczął mnie wołać na dół. Dlatego muszę zejść. '-Witaj synu! Mam dla cieie wspaniałą wiadomość...-nie skończył bo mu przerwałem' '-Kupisz mi skuter ten co mi obiecałeś! Zapiszesz do prywatnej szkoły! Albo lepiej- kupiłeś mi własne mieszkanie!-prawie skaczę z radości.' '-Nie, nie i nie. Jedzziesz na wakacje i nie nie na majorkę i inne takie, do mojego brata na wieś, przyda ci sie troszkę świerzego powietrza i odpoczynku od Szczerbatka, który i tak musi jechać do weterynarza i od teggo miejskiego tłoku, nie pojedziesz sam, będą z tobą Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk, więc nudzić ci się nie będzie.-uśmiecha sie do mnie, po czym dodaje.-Spakowałem cię już dzisiaj rano więc nie będzie z tym zamieszania.-dodaje szerszy uśmiech.' Minęło parę godzin i w końcu dojechaliśmy na miejsce, do domu wuja. Przywitaliśmy się, pogadaliśmy, a ja się nasłuchałem ,,Jak ty wyrosłeś!". ' '-To co, ja wam zaniose rzeczy do pokoju, a wy idzcie na padok pooglądać jak Astrid jeździ na konui. Popatrzyłem na Sączysmarka, a on na mnie. '-Kto to jest ,,Astrid"?-pyta Mieczyk.' '-Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę.-odpowiadam.' '-My znamy tylko Astreinnę, a nie jakąś Astrid.-mowimy wspólnie z Sączysmarkiem, a ,,Astrid" akcentujemy wielkim grymasem.' '-Idioci z was! Hahaha! Przecież Astrid to sktót od Astreinny! Hahaha!-śmieje się z nas Śledzik.' '-CO?! Czyli że mamy tam iść ją zobaczyć? J wolę zostać tutaj. Pewnie wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej.-mówi kolega, a z ostatniego zdania sam się śmieje.' '-Aaaaa to o tej mówicie, kuzynce Czkawki, no błagam napewno nie wygląda aż tak źle.-mówi Mieczyk i idzie w stronę padoku. Co mieliśmy zrobić poszliśmy za nim, po drodze ustalaliśmy ze Smarkiem jak może teraz wyglągać...' MIeczyk i Śledzik stali bez ruchu wpatrzeni dziewczynę na koniu, postanowiliśmy do nich podejść. '-To jest ta twoja okropna kuzynka?-mówią jednocześnie do nas.' '-No tak, chyba to ona, nwm, ile lat tenu my tu byliśmy?-pytam Smarka.' '-Tak jakoś 10-11, no i wygląda okropnie co nie.-ostatnie mówi do blondynów.' Stneliśmy przy płocie odgradzająym nas od padoku, gdy dziewczyna przejechała obok nas, koń się spłoszył, a ona spadła z konia. '-Co wy tutaj robicie!? Kim wogule jesteście?! To młody płochliwy koń, mógł mnie zapić!-mówi obużona do nas tyłem.' '-Przepraszam, nie znamy się na koniach, jestem Czkawka to Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk, a ty to ta jakaś Astrid?-pytam niepewnie z przerażeniem.' '-Tia... ta ,,jakaś tam Astrid.-odwraca się do nas.'' '''Naszym oczą ukazała się niska blondynka z grzywką na prawy bok i włosami uczesanymi w byle jakiego koka. Tważ ma okrągłą z dużymi szarawymi oczami i lekko różowymi policzkami. Szczupła dziewczyna pomimo swoich szerszych ud (ale pasują jej). Ubarna jest w białą koszulkę, a na to ogrodniczki z krótkimi nogawkami i te same kozaki co kiedyś. Poszliśmy do domu była godzina obiatowa. Usiedliśmy przy stole, ja z chłopakami po jednej stronie, a Astrid na przeciwko mnie. Mieczyk, Śledzik i Smark patrzyli na nią jak na obrazek, w głowie mam ,, Co oni widzą w mojej kuzynce, a poza tym to tak chyba nie wypada...". Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie wujek podający obiad. Minęło parę minut. '-Kochanie przynieś wodę.-skierował się do córki.' '-Ok.-opdpowada niechętnie i idzie po wodę.' '-A i córeczko, wyłącz gaz pod siemniakami.-dodaje matka.' '-Jak wy potraficie słodko udawać! Jak wy tak wogule możecie?! Jak możecie mówic do mnie ,,kochanie, ,, córeczk'?! Nie macie prawa! Za kogo wy się uważacie?! Wy, wy, wy...-Nie dokończyła, wujek jej szybko przerwał jakby wiedział co chcce powiedzieć.'' '''-Stop! Dości! Jak ty się do rodziców odnosisz?-Krzyczy wujek. '-Co ty powiedziałeś? Rodziców? Błagam cie powiedz im prawdę! Teraz!-krzyczy na ojca.' '-Do pokoju już!-mówiąc to on wyszła z kuchni, cioci kazał i iść za nią.' '-No to tak, Czkawka to nie jest twoja kuzynka, ona jest adoptowana.-mówi wujek, nnie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć bo nagle Astrid pojawiła sie w kuchni zabrała parę rzeczy i wyszła z domu. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.' 3 dni później. Minęło parę dni od zniknięcia Astrid. Mimo tego, że wieś jest mała, nikt jej nie widział. Razem z chopakami poszliśmy do stajni nakarmić zwierzęta. Nagle Mieczyk zacząl coś gadać (akurat jak wychodziłem po siano) '-Ej chłopaki, co myślicie o tej całej ,,kuzynce" Czkawki?-pyta pokazując znak cudzysłowiu.' '-Jest ładna ale zbyt wybuchowa, nie w moim stylu.-odpowiado Śledzik.' '-Bo ty się nie znasz! Ma śliczne-włosy, oczy, wszystko! A co do charakterku- to może jest lekko agrasywna i wybuchowa i właśnie takie są najlepsze!.-mówi Smark.' '-No Smark, myślę tak samo!' Akurat jak to mówił wchodziłem do środka, odłorzyłem siano i popatrzyłem ze zdziwieniem na Mieczyka. '-To ty potrafisz myśleć!-śmieję się.' Karmienie zwierząt minąło nam w ciszy, co jakiś czas mieliśmy różne tematy, a potem znikały i nastawała cisza. 'Rozdział IV Nie jesteś gotowy by wiedzieć' Nadeszła pora kolacji. Postanowiliśmy wrócic do domu. Kontem oka zauważyłem w polach jakąś postać i postanowiłem za nią iść. '-Hej! A ty gdzie?-pyta Mieczyk.' '-Eeee, nakarmić kaczki.-udało mi się coś wymyśleć. ' Odwróciłem się i podbiegłem do postaci, zauważyłem że to dziewczyna, nie byle jaka-to Astrid! '-Hej, poczekaj! Astrid!-krzyczę i podbiegam do niej.' '-Co ty tu robisz?! Nie powinno cię tu być!-mówi podniesionym głosem odwrócona do mnie tyłem.' '-Po pierwsze jak zemną gadasz to odwróć się do mnie.-mówię spokojnie.' '-Pogadamy ale nie tutaj.-ciągnie mnie za nadgarstek.' Szliśmy przez pola jakieś 3-4 godziny i wkoncu doszliśmy do małego domku na skrju lasu. Weszliśmy do środka, moim ocza ukazało się mieszkanie w tak złym stanie, że nie możecie sobie tego wyobrazić, grzyb, bród, kurz itp. Usiadłem a strym krześle z nadzieją że się nie złamie. '-No to tak, chciałeś mnie zobaczyć.-odwróciła się do mnie, ukazała mi się tważ blondynki z jednym całym zakrwawionym okiem (w taki sposób, że miała poprostu oko czerwone, nie że wydrpane, jakby co) i blizną na policzku, zaniemówiłem.' '-No i widzisz, możesz się ciszyć.-mówi dziewczyna.' '-Cieszyć? Mniejsza o to kto ci to zrobił?' '-Wypadek przy pracy, nic wielkiego.-odpowiada zwyczajnie.' '-Ok, a tak poza tym czemu tu mieszkasz, sory nie oto chodziło. Czuję że coś ukrywasz i chce wiedzieć co to jest.-mówię zaciekawiony i w tym czasie zaczęła się burza.' '-Wiesz co pogadamy kiedy indziej, nie powinieneś jeszcze wiedzieć i nie mów innym gdzie się ukrywam.-wypchnęła mnie z domu .' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach